


Always Summer

by Anonymous



Series: A Friendship Backwards [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2010. A day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Maria leant back against the doorframe, giving a perfunctory rap against the wood. May's desk was in part of a small open office but she reckoned their escalating battle of wit deserved an audience.

"Hey girlfriend, wanna go shopping and talk about boys?"

Melinda kicked back in her chair, looking unimpressed.

"Only if I'm driving."

"I think we have a few vehicles you haven't destroyed yet."

-

They passed the first of the parked bikes without even a glance but Melinda's right hand twitched slightly moving by one of the new Sportsters.

"Letting me off easy?" Maria said, thinking of a memorable trip in Florida riding behind Melinda with a machete in one hand.

Melinda shrugged. "Last time I took one out there was too much paperwork."

"For borrowing a bike for an hour?"

"For breaking the fingers of the guy who thought it'd be funny to touch."

Maria paused. "You or the bike? No wait, either way I like it."

"I gave him a warning first," Melinda said, swinging into one of the SUVs. "You coming or just watching?"

Maria rolled her eyes and left the bikes were they were, climbing into the passenger seat opposite.

Melinda unfolded the glasses from her jacket and slipped on them.

"Now there won't be any backseat driving will there, Agent Hill?"

"As long as there's no shooting with only one hand on the wheel, Agent May. For serious though, we haven't got a risk assessment for that."

Melinda's mouth twitched. "We're not stopping at Starbucks."

"I would never make you do that."

"I want Italian if we're eating, and a decent macchiato."

"And I need a new rifle scope and tights that don't ladder. How much do you think we can fit in before lunch?"

"All that and half an hour on the range."

"Perfect."

MT never liked the idea of feet on the dash, so Maria went ahead and did it, unclipping her ID and tucking it away as she did. Like all their other blacked-out hulking vehicles, this one had spare black shades tucked away in the side pocket.

She slide a pair on and turned a pair of finger guns on Melinda.

"Ready to hit the town?"

"Just stop talking," Melinda said.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the soundtrack to Brideshead Revisited by Adrian Johnston.


End file.
